When a Man Loves a Villain 2: Summer Daze
by Mr. Average
Summary: Sequel to the hit fic When a Man Loves a Villain. While Kim and co. enjoy their last summer before heading off to college Drakken is planning his revenge. Also, will Shego win Kim's heart before summer's end?
1. Summer Time Has Come At Last

Hey everybody I'm back with the sequel to the hit fic "When a Man Loves a villain". I haven't written anything in a few months because of school and other real-life things. Anyway, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. Also, a couple reviewers were wondering if Kim and Shego will hook up. You'll find out by chapter 3. Finally, I'd like to dedicate this fic to all who read and or reviewed the predecessor to this fic. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Mandy. Let's get this party started.

It had been a week since Motor Ed busted Drakken out of the clink and since then they've been laying low.

"Hey cuz thanks for the help, but where's the green chick?"

"As I've said before I haven't seen nor heard from her in a couple weeks and frankly, I'm worried"

"I don't blame you, she's hot" Drakken glared at him a moment.

"She's much more then a pretty face you know. She's intelligent, charmingly cynical, and deliciously evil" Motor Ed grinned.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear you like her"

What?! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Whatever dude"

"So when do we get this party started?" asked Drakken eager to change the subject.

"Soon bro, soon" Meanwhile in Middleton Kim and co. were discussing their summer plans.

"Since this is our last summer together we need to make it count" Monique was going to Upperton University to study for a career in fashion design. "I'm just sorry I'll have to quit my job at Club Banana after working there for two years"

"You can't be a retail girl forever" Felix was going to an out-of-state technical school to study robotics.

"He's right. I'm going to continue to work at Bueno Nacho for a while to help pay for college, but I'm going to eventually move on to bigger and better things" Adrena was going to Middleton Community College, but plans to transfer to Upperton University in a couple years. She plans to major in communications.

"That's my girl. You know I'm still pulling in some good money from those naco royalties. I can help you with college tuition if you want" Ron was going to Paris, France to become a chef.

"Aww, that's sweet, but you don't have to do that. I'd hate to take your money for my own needs"

"It's no problem. You've already taken my heart, body, and soul. Besides I want to help"

"That was both cheesy" Ron bowed his head in shame, but Adrena raised it back up with her hand. "And very, very sweet" she said then placed her lips on Ron's earning wolf whistles from Felix and Monique.

"Anyway" said Kim after they broke apart. "Since this is the last summer we've got before college we need to make it count" Kim got accepted into a couple overseas colleges, but decided to stay in the U.S. and major in criminology. She's joining Monique, and later Adrena, at Upperton University.

"You know we have a block party coming up in a few weeks" said Monique.

"Sounds like fun, but how about a going away party? We could celebrate our last few days together" suggested Kim. Everyone readily agreed. They weren't the only one's making plans however.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Shego muttered to herself as she stood in front of HenchCo HQ.

I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it was short and not very good, but the chapters will get a lot better and longer. And a brief note to Etherelemental, I will be using your idea later in this story. Just remember ideas and suggestions are always accepted and may be used. And on a final note to all potential anonymous reviewers if you want me to respond to your review leave an Email address or something. R and R please.


	2. Shego's Mission

Sorry it took so long to update this fic. After I posted the first chapter I wrote and posted a couple chapters to another KP fic called "Future's Past" and while doing that I got into talks with another author and started yet another KP fic with him. But now I'm back with another installment of "When a Man Loves a Villain 2: Summer Daze. Hope you enjoy. Warning: there is an F-bomb in this chapter.

'I swore I would never return to Go City, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do' An injured Shego thought to herself as she piloted her hoverjet towards her hometown after successfully robbing HenchCo. She put her hand to her aching head and when she pulled it back she saw a little blood on her glove. With a sigh she remembered how she got to this point.

Flashback

Shego was sneaking through HenchCo looking for something. After several minutes she found what she was looking for. She found Jack's file cabinets where he kept the plans for all of his company's inventions. She checked the cabinet marked A-F.

"No, no, no…" she muttered as she looked through the files until she found what she wanted. "About time" Just then the lights came on revealing Jack Hench and at least seven big HENCHmen as he called them.

"Well, what have we here?" Shego took off the night vision goggles she was wearing.

"Son of a…"

"Stop her boys" Jack interrupted snapping his fingers. Immediately they charged at Shego who ignited her hands and prepared to fight back. They jumped her from all sides piling on top of her, but she used her powers to throw them off. They kept attacking, but Shego's powers and martial arts prowess helped her take the thugs out.

"Oh, dear, It looks like you've won" Jack had a sly smile that Shego didn't like one bit. He walked towards his desk Shego watching his every move. "Or have you?" Before Shego could react he pushed a hidden button which opened a secret door showing another group of HENCHmen.

"Damn" Like the last group they attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks. Shego was pretty tired from fighting the last gang, but she continued to fight back. After a few minutes she was really starting to tire and it became evident as the HENCHmen started gaining the upper hand. Shego knew it was only a matter of time before she lost so, thinking quickly, she leapt into the air, kicked a guy in the head, and used him to propel herself onto Hench's desk startling him. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up onto the desk.

"One move and Hench gets it" said Shego as she held Jack hostage. (Just like when she held Martin Smarty captive) "I'm not playing anymore"

"Do as she says. Let her go" They obediently backed off allowing Shego to drag Hench over to the file cabinet, grab the file she needed, and let Hench go as she ran as fast as her sore legs could carry her.

"Get her!" Jack ordered as he pushed a button putting the whole building in red alert. The HENCHmen quickly followed after her. Shego, anticipating something like that had knocked over some stuff and ignited other things to slow them down. She quickly and carefully ran through the building towards the exit. As she ran towards the door to her freedom she was blocked by a large number of thugs.

"Fuck this" as she surveyed her surroundings she saw a pile of crates next to the approaching men and women. She aimed and shot a well placed plasma blast that knocked the crates on top of her potential attackers allowing a bruised and bleeding Shego to escape to her jet and fly out of there.

End Flashback

Back in Jack's office he was awaiting a report. Suddenly a meek looking employee walked in.

"What's up?"

"Well…you see…"

"Out with it! What happened?"

"Shego escaped"

"DAMN IT!" Jack yelled banging his hand on his desk. "What'd she steal?"

"Just the file containing the blueprints for the attitudinator"

"Hmmm" Jack leaned backing his chair thoughtfully. "I wonder what Drakken's got planned for that thing"

"Who knows sir?"

"I intend to find out. Get Dr. Drakken on the line for me"

"Right away sir" A moment later Drakken was on the big screen in his office.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Shego" Motor Ed pops up on the screen.

"You mean the green chick? She's hotter than the sun. Seriously. She's hot!" he said as he played air guitar. Drakken shoved him aside.

"What about Shego?"

"She was in my office a little while ago"

"She was?"

"Yes, she was. She stole something from me and I was wondering if you knew why"

"How should I know? I'm not her babysitter"

"But you are her employer"

"So? This is the first I've heard anything concerning her in a couple weeks"

"So you say you know nothing?"

"Of course I know nothing! Why would I send her to steal something from you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. Remember my ring that increased muscle mass?"

"Touché. Well I've got to go I'm a busy man"

"Of course. Goodbye Mr. Drakken"

"It's doct-"

"Do you think he was lying?"

"I don't know. We'll keep an eye on him and see"

"Of course sir"

Meanwhile back in Middleton…

"I hate when there's nothing on" Kim and Ron were watching TV at Kim's house.

"Tell me about it" Ron griped as Kim stopped on the local news.

"A few hours ago HenchCo was robbed by a woman in green. Most believe it to be hero turned villain Shego" Kim and Ron gasped.

"So, Shego's back in action, is she?"

"Looks like it" Ron replied as Kim took out her Kimmunicator.

"Did you see the news Wade?"

"Sure did. I'm working on locating her as we speak"

"Please and thank you" While Wade did that Ron's attention was back on the TV.

"In local news Bueno Nacho will be closed for the next few weeks as rats were found in the kitchen. Manager Ned Rhodes had this to say" Cuts to Ned standing out side Bueno Nacho.

"This is a very troubling time for us all here at Bueno Nacho, but on the bright side the rats should be taken care of very soon and we hope to reopen very soon. All Bueno Nacho employees, however, are hereby laid off until further notice"

"Aw, man!" Ron groaned.

"I know, poor Adrena"

"What? Oh, right. My girlfriend. Heh, heh" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yes, your girlfriend. She needs that job you know"

"I guess I should go comfort her, huh?"

"Ya, think?"

"No time for that now" Wade interrupted. "I found her"

"Where is she?"

"Go City"

"Why would she go there?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Can you get us a ride Wade?"

"Already on it" Wade replied as he typed away on his keyboard. "It'll be there in five"

"Thanks Wade" Kim said as she turned off the Kimmunicator. 'What is she up to?'

Meanwhile in Go City…

'I hope Kimmie appreciates all I'm doing for her' Shego thought has she landed the hoverjet.

What did you think? Good? Bad? Give that man the Pulitzer? Tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. And to Etherelemental, I'll be using your idea in the next chapter. R and R please.


	3. Author's Note

Hey folks, just a brief announcement

Hey folks, just a brief announcement. But first I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long. I've been busy with school, work, and updating another KP fic. Anyway, my announcement is that this is going on a temporary hiatus. I have started the next chapter, but need help. I have some major writer's block for this story and could really use some ideas, suggestions, or something. Hopefully this doesn't inconvenience anybody. I will finish this story. I promise. Thanks for your patience. Peace


	4. Go City

I really have no excuse for why I haven't updated this in forever

I'm proud to say the hiatus is officially over. This chapter reveals Shego's plan. Also, major props to acosta perez hose ramiro for being the only reviewer to guess said plan and for helping get this story off hiatus. Thanks buddy. This chapter's dedicated to you. You've waited long enough. So let's start the magic.

'I never thought I'd return to Go City willingly' Shego thought has she flew towards Go City University where former villainess Electronique was the head of the electronics department and taught a couple of advanced electronics courses as well. A few minutes later Shego parked her hoverjet in a nearby forest so no one could find it and, wearing a black overcoat with matching fedora and sunglasses, headed to the university.

"_There's a Miss Goode here to see you, Miss Tronique"_

"Send her in" A moment later Shego entered. "How may I help you?" Shego removed her glasses. "Shego!" she cried as she reached for the phone to call security, but Shego stopped her.

"I need your help" she said as she pulled out the blueprints she stole. Electronique gave the blueprints a careful once-over.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it's the blueprints for the attitudinator"

"You are not going to use that on me are you?"

"Of course not" Shego said in her most sincere voice.

"Then what do you have planned for this thing?"

"I'd rather not say" Shego responded trying hard not to blush as an image of Kim ran through her head.

"There's something you're not telling me, but if you don't want to you don't have to"

"Thank you" said Shego as they headed to the electronics lab.

"Now I admit I can't do this in one day. Even with the advanced equipment here in the lab it will still take a few days to complete. While I work on this why don't you go to the hospital and get those wounds looked at?"

"I'll be fine…"

"No you won't. I insist that you go get those wounds looked at"

"But…"

"No buts. You look really hurt. I want you to get the help you need" Shego looked at her for a moment and saw the concerned look on her former enemy's face and caved in.

"Oh…alright, but I don't want to be recognized"

"No problem, I have a little something that could help you" she went over to a cabinet and looked around for a few moments. "Ah, found it" she went back over to Shego and gave her a chip.

"What's this?"

"A chip that works on a molecular level, you place it on your skin and it changes your outward appearance and when you take it off you turn back into yourself"

Shego placed the chip on the back of her neck and hiding it behind her hair. Almost immediately a change took place. Shego's eyes became blue and her skin a pale peach color. Her hair became more of a dark brown.

"Do you have a mirror?"

"Just a sec." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact mirror. Shego was tempted to make a sarcastic comment, but refrained cause of all the help she was giving her. Looking into it Shego was shocked.

"I haven't looked like this since before the comet hit" she said in awe as she felt her cheek to see if it was real. It was. "I don't know how I can ever repay you"

"Just get the woman you love"

"How did you…?"

"I can see it in your eyes. Also, when we were enemies I did some spying to find some of your weak points and I found some rather interesting things about you"

"How?" Shego asked dangerously.

"I…uh…read your diary"

"You WHAT?!" Shego roared with rage. She ignited her hands and was about to lunge, but a pain in her side stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but it was years ago, and I was a different person. Now let's go to the hospital"

"You're coming?"

"You're in no condition to drive so I'm taking you"

"But what about the attitudinator?"

"I'll work on it when we get back"

"Oh, fine" Shego sighed as she was lead to Electronique's car which was a grey 4-door Lexus RX.

Meanwhile Kim and Ron were on their way to Go City to find out what Shego was up to.

"I can't believe it" Ron continued to gripe.

"What? That Shego returned to her hometown?"

"No, that the Bueno Nacho there still doesn't sell nacos" Kim slapped her hand to her forehead.

"You could at least be worried about Adrena"

"I am worried about Adrena. I'm just trying not to think about it"

"Why not?"

"I'm just worried she won't find a job, won't be able to afford college, and end up a villain again. I can't let that happen. I just can't" Kim just stared at him for a moment.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?" Kim joked to lighten the mood. Ron got a small smile on his face.

"Have you ever been in love, Kim?"

"No, I can't say that I have"

"Well I love her more than anything. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me" Kim got a mock indignant look on her face.

"Oh, and what about me? Am I nothing to you?" Kim said in mock anger.

"Of course not, you're both very important to me" said Ron holding his hands up in defense. Kim smirked.

"Gotcha" Ron slapped a hand to his forehead.

"D'oh! I should've known"

"Yes you should've. All joking aside I'm really quite impressed at how mature you've gotten"

"Yeah, well…" Ron was interrupted by the pilot.

"We've reached our target destination Miss Possible"

"We'll finish this conversation later" Kim said as she opened up the side door of the plane and jumped out followed by Ron.

"Can't we ever just land?" Ron asked no one in particular right before jumping.

Meanwhile at Go City General Hospital Shego was waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Why do these damn hospital gowns have no back? I'm sick of this uncomfortable breeze up my butt" A few minutes later the doctor came in and began the examination. A while later the doctor finished Shego's exam.

"Well, Ms. Goode, it seems you have some bruised ribs, but other then that just some minor cuts and bruises. You'll be fine in a few weeks if you don't do anything too strenuous"

"No problem doc"

"I just need you to sign a few forms and you're free to go"

'Never thought I'd hear those words' Shego thought humorously. "Ok" she signed the papers Shelly Goode. A few minutes later she was dressed and on her way back to the university.

About this time Kim and Ron had arrived at Go Tower.

"Should we knock first?"

"No, I had Wade call ahead, so they're expecting us"

"Ok" A few minutes later they were in the briefing room with Mego and the Wegos.

"So you're saying Shego's in town?"

"Well yeah, but we don't know why she's here, or where she is"

"Don't worry, we'll find her" said a Wego enthusiastically.

"I hope so" Just then Hego walked in singing into his brush while wearing a blue robe and started dancing.

"I don't know if you're serious, because you make me so delirious. Yeah. Quit playing games with my head. I'm a sport, but I'm not a toy. Let's not analyze what I said…" He opened his eyes and saw everyone giving him weird looks. "Uh…I can explain"

"Please don't" Mego muttered.

"Those were some righteous moves bro" Ron complimented.

"Um, thanks. How come nobody told me we had company coming over?"

"Must've slipped our minds" Mego said turning away to hide a grin.

"Next time let me now ok"

"No prob, bro"

"All right then" He said has he left the room to get his uniform on. After he left everyone looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing.

"I'll never look at him the same again" said the Wegos laughing. After a few minutes of hearty laughter they calmed down. About this time Hego reentered the briefing room dressed in his uniform.

"So what are you doing here Miss Possible?"

"Your sister is back in town"

"Shego?"

"No, our other sister, yes Shego!" Mego said exasperated.

"Yes, well…we must search the city. Who knows what evil, under-handed schemes she concocting"

About this time Electronique had arrived at her home and had Shego lying down on her black couch in her moderately sized living room with white walls and a 40" plasma screen TV on the wall opposite the couch. There were two end tables on either side of the couch and Shego was now under a blue and white comforter.

"Now you stay here and rest and I'll return later with the finished Attitudinator and some dinner"

"Hey, thanks…for everything"

"No problem"

After about an hour of searching everyone was getting tired.

"Still no sign of her" Kim reported to Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"I may have a lead. It seems that they recently treated a patient at Go City General Hospital named Shelly Goode"

"You don't think? If it was her where'd she go?"

"Not sure, but I think you should check it out"

"Will do Wade. Tanks"

"No prob" He replied as the screen went black.

"Next stop the hospital"

Several minutes later Kim had exited the hospital with little information.

"Lousy patient-doctor confidentiality" she muttered. Suddenly she spotted a grey Lexus with a familiar driver.

"Electronique? Maybe she knows something of Shego's whereabouts" So saying Kim activated the tiny rockets on her shoes. Courtesy of Wade who got the idea while watching Wile E. Coyote on TV. Was able to keep up, at a safe distance of course, to Electronique's car. Soon they arrived at her apartment complex and Kim deactivated her shoe rockets. Hiding behind some nearby bushes she saw her walk up to the second floor holding a bag in one hand and a familiar looking helmet like thing in the other. Sneaking around she saw Electronique enter her apartment 2D. (AN: Just like Ron's report card. JK :P) Kim carefully crept up to the door and prepared herself for what may lie on the other side of the door. She quietly opened the door and looked inside and stood there in open mouthed shock. Shego and Electronique were eating pasta and watching Ballroom With B-actors.

"I really don't know what Drakken sees in this show"

"Tell me about it. I haven't even heard of half these people"

"Speaking of people…" Shego turned to the door. "It seems we have company" Electronique turned to the door as well.

"It seems we have. Do you think she wants some of our pasta?"

"I've got something else in mind" Shego said as she carefully got up and grabbed the completed attitudinator off the kitchen counter and activated it. At this time Kim snapped out of her stupor and got ready to fight.

"I'm doing this for you Kim" said Shego as she held the Attitudinator up and prepared to fire.

What do you think? Hopefully this long chapter will make up for my long hiatus. Disclaimer: Quit Playing Games With My Head belongs to the Oh Boyz, Wile E. Coyote and all Looney Tunes belong to Warner Bros., Lexus belongs to its respective owner(s), and Ballroom With B-Actors belongs to Kim Possible, the show, not the woman. With that said I want to thank you for sticking with me during my long periods between updates. I promise from the bottom of my heart that the next update will be up waaaaaaay sooner. One more thing, I've started writing a Ron/Tara fic that will most likely be called "A Stand-Up Gal". Hope you'll look out for it. Till the next update, R and R Please.


End file.
